I hAvE hAd EnOuGh
by XxLunaHeartifiliaXx
Summary: what if lucy had enough of mira's teasing what would she do ? would she leave or join another guild read to find out follow,review and favourite ONESHOT Love you guys please read pm me anytime


**Normal POV**

It was a normal day in the guild, Fairy Tail ( Best Guild EVER!) things were from left and right (like usual).

Natsu and Gray were fighting they were annoying like usual . Lucy was sipping on her strawberry

milkshake and Mira-chan

Came out of no where with a devious smirk and mischievous glint in her eyes that could rivaled Satan-'s.

"Lucy don't you ever wonder what Natsu and Gray fight about ? " with a mischievous glint and devious

Smirk plastered on her beautiful face . Lucy knew where this was going and she wasn't she saw

Mira as a mother and a sister…sometimes anyways. She continued sipping her delicious milkshake

Then when she started talking about weddings and babies she abruptly slammed her milkshake on the

Counter and ran to the guild door exit and slammed it gaining the attention of the guild.

_**With LUCY**_

Lucy walked home ignoring any distractions she walked into her room and started writing a song to

Sing to confess how she was feeling and every girl need an outfit for an occasion. She went

To the Emo shop and brought a black leather gold studded jacket, black sliver studded high top

Sneakers' black baggy short pants and decided to let cancer do the rest. She walked home

And entered she put on her outfit and decided she needed some jewelerry and lucy wore a gold

Studded necklace with LUCE in gold and gold big earnings there went her rent money but oh well.

**Gate of the Giant Crab Key**: Summon the Giant _Crab_, Cancer.

Cancer appeared and said "do you need a haircut Hime ebi~.

"Well I was wondering if you could lighten the colour of my hair plus make it longer and put it in a side

ponytail and this might be strange but can you change my eye colour sapphire blue and my scent to be

changed to roses please ? " Lucy said awkwardly.

"Sure anything Hime ebi~" said Cancer

When he was finished she send him back to the spirit world and looked at herself in the mirror and she

Was pleased and she would definitely thank cancer for this. She ran fast as lighting to the guild and

Opened the guild doors the Natsu way ( LOL) everyone's eyes literally popped out when they saw

Her and natsu and gray came up and asked her to fight him _typical natsu and gray_ she thought while

Shaking her head. She took the microphone off the counter and went up on the stage

And said : Minna she said twice and a annoyed tick mark appeared on her head and shouted

It a again with an aura worse than Zeref and Satan's aura COMBAINED even the mighty Titania

Shivered violently and lucy was satisfied and said : Minna my name is Lucy Heartifilia Fairy Tail's

Celestial Mage and I would be singing a song written by me and Mira this might be your answer to

Who I am dating. Then the music started Lucy swinged her hips like how a tree's leaves move in

A storm and unknowingly making her HUGE boobs jump up in the process. She began to sang calmly

And seductively _**Criminal by Britney Spears**_

He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun  
I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart

_[Chorus:]_  
But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

_[Verse 2:]_  
He is a villain by the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none  
Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no  
'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart

_[Chorus:]_  
But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

_[Bridge:]_  
And he's got my name  
Tattooed on his arm  
His lucky charm  
So I guess it's OK  
He's with me  
And I hear people talk (people talk)  
Try to make remarks  
Keep us apart  
But I don't even hear  
I don't care

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy

(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)  
Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
(Should've let go)  
And this type of love isn't rational,  
(But no)  
It's physical  
(Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo)  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
(Should've let go)  
All reason aside  
(But no)  
I just can't deny, love the guy

When she was finished she walked off the stage calmly with a confident leaving gasps and shock faces in

as Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe came in and Rogue walked calmly to lucy and kissed Lucy full

on the lips as they begin to French kiss and tongues fight a war of dominance sadly, they needed

air and they heard mira squealing and imagining babies and a tomato levy while the boys most likely

natsu,sting and gray growl furiously in the background. As they walk out together holding hands

with a squealing mira behind them.

**Hey guys I decided I am going to do A LOT more one-shots before I make chapters for my other stories **

**PLEASE PM me and tell me how it was and if you have any ideas on my other stories do so too**

**Follow, review and favourite if you like my one –shot of one of the BEST couples in Fairy Tail**

**ROLU!**

**Love you guys cya LATERS!**


End file.
